


LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION! 革.命.万.岁！

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 新年双法英的车部分





	LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION! 革.命.万.岁！

我失误了。在进入波诺弗瓦勋爵的卧室前，我叫他“弗朗西斯”。他疑惑地回过头，又化作风情万种的一抹微笑。他的甜言蜜语无疑是一种讽刺：“您还没宽衣解带呢，柯克兰子爵。”  
我讪讪地闭上嘴巴，结果进入卧室的刹那，波诺弗瓦勋爵将门甩上，挑起我的下巴便是一个掠夺的吻。他的力道告诉我他很激动，我不明白为什么。我们在推搡之间脱掉繁琐的衣服，倒在柔软的天鹅绒大床上。他压在我的身上，像一只猎豹般伺机而动。我却明明白白地从他的眼中看出了弗朗西斯的影子，那个巴黎街头雀跃的革命分子，野心勃勃又带着点让人扼腕的天真。波诺弗瓦勋爵是多么老成，功于心计，他的貌美之下可能已经是腐烂的白骨。但他的吻是何等的富有生机，让我模糊间觉得拥抱我的是两种力道。这与我拥抱的人，既是波诺弗瓦勋爵，也是农民弗朗西斯。揉捏我身体的手，有贵族般的修长和笃定，以及劳动者的粗糙和鲁莽。

我不想这样回忆那个夜晚，但确实，我觉得这是两个人在和我同时做|||爱。亲吻我的嘴唇的，是波诺弗瓦勋爵，像一朵狐尾百合般优雅；啃噬我的锁骨的，是弗朗西斯，像一朵圣诞玫瑰般灼热。我发出单调的呻吟声，无力地露出脖颈，来回呼唤着那个名字：“弗朗西斯……”

我觉得弗朗西斯吻了我，而波诺弗瓦勋爵将欲望纾解在了我的身体之中。


End file.
